The Hotel Called Fairy Tail
by EKat2000
Summary: Lucy is a fairy/pixie. Natsu is a shape-shifter. Erza's a phoenix. Gray is a half snow bird. The Strauss' are demons. How is This going to work out? (Not a very good summery.) NaLu!


**A/N: This is my first chapter! I'm hoping to make it only two chapters long. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: EKat2000 does not own Fairy Tail.**

Chapter 1

Lucy's P.O.V.

"Coming, Miss Mary!" I yelled.

My name's Lucy Heartfilia. I work in Miss Mary's hotel, Fairy Tail. Miss Mary Strauss is a fifty-year-old woman. She has silvery-white hair, the darkest brown eyes you've ever seen. She has three children, Mira-Jane, Lisanna, and Elfman.

Mira, the oldest, helps out her mom by tending the bar in the first basement. Elfman, the second oldest, helps Miss Mary helping people move their luggage to their apartment, or to their car. Lisanna, the youngest, help out by doing the laundry and dishes in the second basement. I help their mom by being Miss Mary's personal assistant.

I finally got to Miss Mary's office. It was small and only had two chairs and a desk in it, but it was nice. "Do you need something?" I asked politely.

"Yes. I wanted to inform you that there is a shifter coming to the hotel soon, and you being a fairy, I thought that it would be a good idea to let you decide if you wanted to take the month off." Miss Mary said.

Most people on earth are humans, but some are supernaturals, like the Heartfilia and the Strauss families. The Strauss family is mostly made up of demons (not the evil kind). The Heartfilia family is mostly made up of fairies. Fairies get along with almost all of the supernaturals, except for one. Shape-shifters.

Shape-shifters love to drink fairy blood.

"When will the shifter be here?" I asked.

"We are hoping he wont be here 'til next week." Miss Mary replied.

"I will leave this Saturday so I can avoid him." I replied. "How long will he be staying here?"

"About one week." she replied.

"Then I'll return on the Monday after he's gone." I told her.

"Good. You'll be safe and there won't be any deaths in my hotel." She said.

"Is that all?" I asked.

"No. I wanted to ask you to help Lisanna with the laundry; she's gotten an even bigger load this week than normal." Miss Mary asked me.

"Of course I'll help Lisanna. She's been so busy this week that she hasn't been eating well." I replied.

"Good. Now please hurry and help her. I'm worried that she'll be buried in a pile of clothes." Miss Mary said a hint of relief in her voice.

"See you later, Miss Mary!" I called cheerfully, walking out the door.

"Good day, Lucy." She replied, focusing on a single sheet of paper on her desk.

I shut the door behind me and hurried towards the stairs that lead to the second basement. I quickly hopped down the stairs two at a time. It is always a pleasure to work with Lisanna. Me and her were always the best of friends.

"Lisanna~!" I yelled in a sing-song voice. "Guess who's here to help you with the laundry!"

"Is it you?" Lisanna asked poking her head around the sheets she was hanging up.

"Yep!" I replied.

She smiled and did a little fist pump. I giggled in reply. She had short silvery-white hair. It used to be down to her hips like Mira-Jane's but she decided that she didn't like it being long. I agree with her; long hair is to much work.

"Will you load the washer with some of the whites?" She asked.

We had made a deal when we were younger. The harder we work, the more we get done in less time, the less time it takes to finish the task, the more time we had to talk later. So we work until our arms were sore.

*Some time later*

"Finally," I paused for dramatic effect, "done." I sighed.

"If we finally get to talk, that torture is worth it." Lisanna replied.

"I know. We are so busy we can't talk any more." I whined.

"I heard that there is a shifter coming. What are you gonna do?" Lisanna asked.

"Your mom said that I could take a week or even a month off of work so I won't... You know..." I said.

Shifters' _love_ to drink fairies' blood. They normally end up drinking all of it.

"How long are you going to be gone?" Lisanna asked in concern. "I vote for the rest of the month."

I giggled. "I'm going to leave for a week. I don't want to waste to much time and money on a silly vacation when I could be doing something I like."

"But you like writing more." Lisanna interjected. "Seriously, you should have become a writer like Mom said."

"I wouldn't be able to hang out with you as much though." I whined. "Or Mira and Elfman."

Lisanna laughed. "You make a good point."

The door opened a little revealing Lisanna's white-haired sister Mira. "Sorry to interrupt, but, Lucy, you need to leave _now_!"

Me and Lisanna looked at her in confusion. "Why?"

"Hurry! He can't know you're here!" Mira said, almost in tears.

"The shifter." I whispered, wide eyed as the realization hit me.

I quickly got up from where I was sitting and bolted up the emergency stairs. I raced towards my room to haphazardly pack my bag. I let my wings loose so I could go even faster. This was now a race that I knew I absolutely had to win.

"He's in the hotel!" Mira whisper-shouted, rushing into my room.

"Not got, not good, really not good." I mumbled under my breath.

Why in the world did he come a week early?! Why couldn't he have come next week?! I can't believe my existence is in danger of being abolished by a shifter! I should have left when Miss Mary told me to.

I finished packing in record time. Not know what I had even packed, I slammed my suitcase shut, said an incantation to make it shrink to one centimeter, and shoved it in my pants pocket. I quickly brought my wings back into my back and calmly went down the stairs. There was a small group of people in the lobby. A red head girl, a raven haired man, a dark blue cat, (**A/N: Yes, there are dark blue cats in this world.**) and, to my surprise, a pink haired man.

What the world? _Pink hair_? I started to giggle softly. Pink plus man equals loon.

The red head was wearing gold armor. She seemed to be someone who liked to be in control. The raven haired man was wearing his boxer shorts. He is obviously a raven, or, in other words, a half snow bird. If a snow bird mates with another species the spawn is called a raven. Ravens cannot turn into a snow bird until they turn eighteen. They also had a weird habit of stripping. The pink haired man was wearing a black vest, a white muscle shirt, and a scarf.

After a few minutes of watching them that the red haired female was a phoenix. They normally have red or gold hair with gold armor. Most phoenixes stay away from other creatures. Especially humans.

It's rare to see an offspring of a snow bird and a human. And it's extremely rare to see a phoenix, especially in human form. Near this many humans! And something else that's weird is that they were _friends_ with a shifter!

Against my better judgement I went over to the front desk and told the girl there that I would take over her post for a little while. In my defense, this is a lifetime opportunity. I really wanted to know more about phoenixes and snow birds.

I noticed that they had started to come my way. I pretended to grab something underneath the desk. I quickly realized that I would have to bend down to find whatever I was looking for. So I knelled down on my knees and searched for a pen, pencil and the paper he needed to sign.

I heard a ding. I looked up and said, "Just a second please."

"Okay." A strong but feminine voice said.

I felt around the inside of the desk and I finally found what I was looking for. Slowly, I got up, carful not to step on my long, pink skirt.

"What can I help you with?" I asked, smoothing my skirt with my hands.

"We would like to get three rooms." The red head told me.

"Okay! Just sign here and you three are good to go. Just let me grab the keys." I replied.

I turned around to look at the keys and saw the three I was looking for. I turned around and looked at the small group.

"Here you go!" I said, checking the paper I had handed them the keys. "The room number is on the key tags." I informed them quickly.

"Thank you, Miss." The raven haired guy said.

"You're welcome." I smiled.

I noticed the shifter looking at me. I returned his stare with a raised brow. "You know, Pinky, it's rude to stare."

His companions snickered. I heard a slight growl come from his throat. "It's salmon, not pink."

"Sure, it is." I replied sarcastically.

The other two laughed even harder. The girl that is supposed to do the front desk came back to finish her shift.

"Bye!" I waved to her and walked to the front of the hotel.

"Hey. What's your name?" The half snow bird asked, catching my arm.

"I'd tell you, but that would ruin my fun." I said, trying to get out of his grip.

"How about you meet us later? It's not everyday we meet a girl who can embarrass Flame-brain over there." He persisted.

"Go to the bar later. I might just be there." I told him.

"Deal." Red head and Raven hair agreed.

"But you better be there." Raven hair said.

"Well, I got to go." I told them, finally breaking away from his grip. "It was nice meeting you."

"Bye." They said to me as I quickly walked out of the hotel.

**A/N: That was longer than I had hoped, but I hope you liked it! I'll try to hurry and finish the next chapter soon! Please R&R. See ya!**


End file.
